


Golden

by Aredriseth



Category: The Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredriseth/pseuds/Aredriseth
Summary: Being reincarnated into a weak body had its issues, but Wei Wuxian was set on resolving them.





	Golden

After he lost his golden core, his lost all of his cultivation and became a 'normal' person. Then, he invented the demonic path or cultivation which he coul use because it had an entirely different source of power than any other; instead of spiritual energy it used rage and grievance of the deceased. 

But his golden core could be still restored, even if it was he himself who willingly sacrificed it. He couldn't do it himself, but his mother's teacher could - except that there was no way to find him unless he somehow when out night hunting happened to get lost in the mountain she resides and then also find her personally and convince her to heal him. And he wasn't just able to cast a spell that would enable him to track her down - there was a reason why nobody had done that.

So when the best option wasn't available, wasn't a real possibility despite in theory being possible, he tried to make one for himself without much success, but it was still miles ahead of what everybody else could. It was a step in the right direction.

And then he died, being reincarnated in a body of a cultivator. A low practitioner, but having a golden core was the most important thing - despite his body being low in spiritual energy at least he now had spiritual energy. It couldn't be compared to what his original was, but he could work on it. If nothing, he could invent a whole new cultivation path that would be able to strengthen it. 

The body he had was pathetically weak, frail and he missed being able to tower above people and display his strength and agility of which he had now almost none. Still better than just being a wandering soul and his husband didn't exactly complain - completely the opposite. His body was definitely to his tastes, both pre and post reincarnation. 

He didn't want to be the damsel in distress that had to be rescued, which for the most part he wasn't, but on a number of occasions Lan Zhan had to step in and rescue him which meant that, well, him being weak was endangering both Lan Zhan and Wei himself. He didn't want to give up the amazing opportunity of living again, but he wanted much less for Lan Zhan to suffer anything for him. He didn't want him to be hurt protecting him, which meant that he had to get a strong gripe of his abilities, be able to manipulate and accentuate them and he had to, most importantly of all, get all of his notebooks back. If he had them, then there was almost no limit that he couldn't reach.

And he knew how much Wei had hurt Lan Zhan before, and was at least partially to blame for all the punishments he received. If he succeeded in getting his previous powers combined with his knowledge then he wouldn't have to be saved by Lan Zhan anymore, even if he liked being held in tight embraces.


End file.
